


Bone me

by Iregertnothing



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregertnothing/pseuds/Iregertnothing
Summary: This will ruin everything you ever love.Turn back. It goes 1 to 100 real quick-





	Bone me

**Author's Note:**

> To my dearest friend Nico ❤️

It was a beautiful day in Toyko. Yagi Toshinori had been water his plants and enjoyed his morning coffee, life is swell and it seemed that villains had finally decided to take a break from disturbing peace. It was relaxing. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Help!" Cried an unfamiliar voice. Yagi was caught off guard with the pledge for help. He quickly transforms and follows the outcry. It was gang of thugs who what seemed to be beating a skeleton. With a quick snap of his fingers, the gang was quickly blown away by the gush of wind "Are you alright citizen?" Yagi asked. The skeleton shakenly pulled himself from the ground "I am now. Thank you!" He smiled before looking at the tall, muscular, blonde hero "U-uh, How can I-I ever repay you?" The skeleton blushed.

"You don't have to do anything! For I am here!" Yagi replied 

"Right. But, I want to show my gratitude. It would just feel so wrong without repaying you sir, please let me do something for you!" 

Yagi bit his lip and placed a hand on his chin "Eh, maybe we can talk over this with some coffee." He chuckled

The skeleton smiled "Okay, brew seem like a nice person, plus I've bean planning to go to the cafe downtown before I was mugged." He joked.

"A-are you making puns?"

"What can I say? I have a latte them." 

The two share a chuckle. Yagi has never met anyone like this, a gentle heartwarming soul. He just had to get to know him "Something tells me you're not around here, are you?" Asked Yagi.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not. I used to live underground in a mountain. Life was, simple there. I kinda miss it y'know?" The skeleton frowned and stared at his pink fuzzy slippers. Yagi placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey, it's okay. I'll be sure to protect you, um..."

"Sans, my name is Sans." 

"Oh yes, Sans. It's a nice name. And I'm All Might. The symbol of peace!" Yagi smiled.

"Eh, that means you're pretty much a celebrity around here right?"

Yagi blushed and nodded "I guess so. But it's also my responsibility to protect and service people like you."

Sans smiled and reached for Yagi's large hand "It's nice to meet you, Mister All Might. I hope to hear from you again." Sans begin walked off into the distance without saying another word. Yagi couldn't help but shout "Hey! What about that coffee?" 

"It's okay, we'll meet again."

* * *

It's been an entire week since Yagi has last met Sans, he was a bit sad to not hear from the little skeleton. But what to do? He's probably out living his best life, and that's good. Right? Yagi couldn't help but worried, what if the thugs came back and done some real bad stuff to him? Why didn't he send those punks to jail? He had been stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! 

"Hey, how ya been?" A familiar voice called.

Yagi turned around to see his skeleton buddy holding two cups of coffee "How ya bean? I've missed brew."

Yagi chuckled nervously "I've missed you too... Wait, huh?! H-how did you know-"

"C'mon buddy, ya think I'm stupid? Sure ya look a bit wimpy, but I know you're All Might. Ya still pretty cute too, might be even cuter." Sans said gleefully.

Yagi turned red "You would like to come inside?"

Sans licked his non-existent lips "Oh, I'd love to cum inside alright."

"S-Sans?" Yagi was quickly pushed in his house and Sans locked the door. Yagi was caught off guard before Sans had thrown the cups on the ground to reveal that they were empty "So, All Might. Have you ever hand intercourse with a skeleton?" Sans smirked. Yagi shook his head and gulped "Are you excited to find out what it feels like?" Sans asked. Yagi bit his lip and slowly nodded. 

Sans smiled lustfully and teleports the two on Yagi's bed "Now how about you use that fancy quirk of yours to pleasure me?" He said. Yagi did so and began to undress himself with his bulging muscles arousing the skeleton. All Might ripped off Sans clothes and shoved his eight foot cock Between Sans's hip and thrusted against his bones "Nn! All Might!" Sans moaned. Yagi let out a heavy grunted before increasing his speed steadily Sans continued to moan as All Might thrusts into his ribcage, it wasn't long before he felt a feeling. Not any feeling, a feeling that was more wonderful than a peaceful day "U-United..." Yagi mumbled.

Sans looked up at his lover and cocked his head "A-all might?"

"States..."

"Wait, All Might! Stop!"

"Of..."

"All Might noo!"

"SMASH!"

And sans fucking dies.

* * *

Was it worth it Nico? Was it worth your time?


End file.
